


Near the Top of the Eiffel Tower

by Hanamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamon/pseuds/Hanamon
Summary: Marinette is shocked to learn that her partner, Chat Noir, may not be as happy as he seems.





	Near the Top of the Eiffel Tower

Marinette slipped into her room through the trap door on her balcony and detransformed with a heavy sigh. She had just finished fighting a particularly difficult akuma and she still had to do her math homework.

            “I’m beat Tikki,” she groaned as she flopped onto her pink polka dotted bedspread. “Do you think I can just wake up early to do my homework?”

            “We both know that won’t happen Marinette,” Tikki said sympathetically.

            “Ugh you’re right. And I can’t afford not to do it,” She reluctantly sat up and rummaged around in her book bag; pulling out a pink notebook and her Algebra textbook.  “That fight was grueling. I’m glad Chat Noir was there. Never tell him I said this but I actually think his stupid jokes makes fighting easier sometimes.” She laughed. “I will never understand how he always has the energy to joke around. But I don’t know what I’d do if he was sour and grumpy. He’s just a nice person to be around actually. I bet he has loads of friends in real life even if his is annoying.”

            Tikki laughed. “You sound conflicted.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well one moment you’re saying how nice he is to be around and the next you say he’s annoying.”

            Marinette shrugged as she opened her textbook. “I have conflicting emotions about him I guess. He really is a nice person. Remember when I first became Ladybug and I was having doubts about myself? He really was there for me. And I should give him credit for how he lets me take charge and trusts me. I can’t imagine him being mean to anyone and he is really easy-going. But ugh…I can’t deal with his cockiness sometimes. He’s so over the top and full of himself. Remember when he was flexing in front of me as Marinette? Like really?”

            “Hmm…I’m glad he is the way he is. It’s refreshing,” Tikki sighed.

            “What is?”

            “Well most of the time Chat Noir is kind of grumpy. It usually goes with the territory of the miraculous. It has made it hard to work with them in the past.”

            “Really?” Marinette looked up from her homework in surprise. “What do you mean the territory?”

            “The black cat miraculous can only go to someone who has already had an unlucky lot in life and wants to be someone different. Otherwise it wouldn’t be fair to give someone a miraculous that causes bad luck. They tend to be very unhappy people and therefore rather unpleasant.”

            “The black cat miraculous causes bad luck?” Marinette’s eyes widened. “I guess it only makes sense when mine gives me good luck. I never thought about it before. Is that why he gets hit so much more often than me? Well, other than the times he takes the hit for me I mean.”

            Tikki nodded. “Yes, unfortunately.”

            “Wait! There’s no way Chat Noir is an unhappy person! You see how he acts!”

            “I’ve probably said too much. You need to get to know him on your own.” Tikki sighed.

            “No please tell me!”  

            “Well, I’ve talked to Plagg. That’s Chat Noir’s kwami. We can meet in our dreams so I don’t know who his carrier is. But he told me that this Chat Noir is a master at covering up his emotions. Plagg is worried about him that’s for sure. Although Plagg isn’t exactly helpful to his carriers but I can tell he cares. He assured me that this Chat Noir at his heart is a very kind-hearted person. But he definitely has some issues.”

            “You don’t think Chat Noir’s light-hearted personality is all an act do you?”

            Tikki shrugged. “It’s hard to say. Humans are very complicated. I’m sure it’s not all fake. But it might be compensation for something in his life.”

            “Hmmm…” Marinette was distressed by this idea. She cared about her silly partner and it never occurred to her that he might not be happy. But she thought about how often she had seen him vaulting across the rooftops when there wasn’t an akuma. Maybe he really didn’t enjoy being himself. She after all rarely transformed into Ladybug when there wasn’t an akuma. “I’ll have to pay more attention to him.” She decided. “He’s always there for me. It’s the least I can do.”

            “That’s a good idea. But remember that you can’t just fix people Marinette. Don’t be too disappointed if you can’t get past his walls.”

            “I know.” Marinette turned back to her homework. Although now Algebra was the last thing on her mind. Maybe the best time to catch Chat Noir off guard would be when he was running around at night. She had never spoken to him when he was doing that and he wouldn’t be prepared to act a certain way if he wasn’t suspecting her.

 

            Marinette saw him sooner than she thought she would. There hadn’t been an akuma the next day thank goodness. Yet that night she saw him. She looked outside her window and there he was; staring at her parent’s bakery from the roof of the building across the street. In his eyes was a certain longing and she swore she caught a glimpse of sadness. It was strange to see that look in eyes that were usually so playful. He caught her eye and flinched as if startled before fleeing in the opposite direction.

            “Tikki Spots On!” She exclaimed before climbing onto her balcony. She would have to be careful. If she chased him he would know that she came from the direction of the bakery. Sighing, she took a roundabout route and enjoyed swinging through the air while hoping she would catch a glimpse of him. Where would he go? The Eiffel Tower maybe? She swung in that direction and sure enough there he was; sitting gloomily on one the monument’s platforms. He didn’t see her approach as she landed on the platform.

            “Fancy meeting you here, Kitty,” She said. He jumped before turning to her with his playful grin.

            “Nice to see you M’lady!” He stood up quickly. “There’s not an akuma is there?”

            “No I was just enjoying the night.”

            “Really? I don’t usually see you out as Ladybug for fun.”

            “I don’t do it often. Do you?” She asked, knowingly.

            “Whenever I can. The night sure is purrfect isn’t it?” He tossed her a sideways grin.

            “Ugh, can you go a minute without a pun?” She groaned.

            “Depends on how I’m feline. But I’m feline that tonight is purrfect fur puns.” His eyes were sparkling.

            Marinette sighed. He was quick to smile and joke around but she had seen the expression that he had before he saw her. That expression was one of loneliness.

            “So you come out here a lot? Doesn’t it get lonely?”

            His eyes widened a bit before relaxing. “How could I be lonely with you here M’lady?” He bowed.

            “You know what I mean. You said you come out whenever you can.”

            “Well…don’t you enjoy time to yourself?” He faltered a bit. “Not that I want you to go of course.”

            “Yes. But doesn’t your family wonder where you are if you go out as much as you do?”

            He visibly flinched; his smile falling before he quickly covered it up. “They don’t notice.”

            “Chat Noir are you okay?” She decided to bluntly ask.

            “I’m feline clawsome.”

            “Really Kitty? I can tell something’s wrong.”

             Chat sighed. “It’s nothing worth bothering you about M’lady.” He sat down dejectedly; dangling his feet over the ledge and leaning against the bars.

            “Chat Noir.” She sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’re partners. If something’s wrong you should be able to tell me.”

            “I thought you wanted to keep our personal lives private.”

            “Okay yes. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be there for each other. Just don’t reveal your identity.”

            He shut his eyes. “I don’t know how.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I never come to anyone with my problems. At home I..I”

            “At home what?”

            “I have to be perfect all the time.”

            “What! That’s nonsense. No one’s perfect,” Marinette exclaimed. Maybe he really was compensating as Chat Noir.

            “Well I have to pretend to be. My father only speaks to me when I’ve done something wrong. I feel like…” His voice hitched.

            “I see,” She whispered.

            “You know Marinette?”

             “Yes,” She replied, startled. “I asked you to protect her before.”

             “Yeah well, I’m jealous of Marinette.”

            “What? Why?”

            “Her family. They are so warm. I mean they live in a bakery after all.” He chuckled. “You can tell that her family loves her.”

            “Do you not think your family loves you?”

            “I wonder sometimes. My house is…cold.” He stopped.

            “So you’re lonely?”

            “Yeah,” He said quietly. His eyes widened. “Sorry for rambling! It’s not important. Just forget I said anything.”

            “Stop it.” She squeezed his shoulder. “You’re important. I want to be there for you. I had no idea that you were struggling so much.”

            “I’m fine!”

            “No you aren’t. Come on Kitty. I don’t want you to have to pretend. Not around me. Do you know how many times I have seen you fall on your face.” She smiled.

            “Thank you, M’lady.” He blushed; looking away.

            “Of course. You know maybe we should do this more often.”

            “Really?” He swung his head to her in surprise.

            “Yeah, it just occurred to me that while our secret identities are important there is no reason we can’t be friends. We have to work together after all.  Why don’t we meet here tomorrow at 10:00 pm? Unless there’s an akuma attack of course.”

            “I’d like that.” He smiled.

            “It’s a plan then.” She stood up. “Well I have to go to bed now Kitty. You be safe ok?”

            “Ok.” He stared up at her in awe for a moment before snapping out of it. He stood up. “I hope you have a safe journey home M’lady. Parting is such sweet sorrow!”

            Marinette laughed. “You’re full of it do you know that?”

            “I have no idea what you could possibly mean!” He exclaimed, placing his clawed hand to his chest in mock surprise.

            “Goodnight Kitty.” She smiled before she swung off; happy that she finally got to know a little bit more about her partner.      

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT THEM TO TALK TO EACH OTHER MORE *Cries*


End file.
